Starlight Kisses
by waterSTRdragon1
Summary: One night, Two people who won't admit their feelings. What happens? - Sorry that the summary is bad.


**Hi all! This is my very first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me.**

**I'm very sorry that the characters are OOC. Takes place in 4D.**

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the characters even if I wished I did.( If I did Ryuuga wouldn't have disappeared and there would be a lot of yaoi couples. Ryuuga/Kenta, Ginga/Masamune, and Tsubasa/Yuu, etc)**

Normal

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Have fun reading!**

_'SO HOOOT!' _Kenta thought as he and Ryuuga walked through the scorching desert. His legs felt like jelly. His green hair stuck to his face and his clothes clung to him from all of sweat coming off of his body non-stop. His eyes were half-way closed from exhaustion and he felt he could fall over at any minute.

_'But I can't give up. If Ryuuga can get through this so can I!' _Kenta walked a few more than his world went black, and collapsed. As he fainted he got the image of Ryuuga walking away in his mind. _'Ryuuga..'_

**Ryuuga's P.O.V**

**Thump!**

"Huh?"

_'What was that?'_ When I turned around there Kenta was, lying on the ground like he had fainted.

_'Haaaa.. this kid is so troublesome.'_

I look to the sky and sensed that rain clouds were heading our way. I guess that training in different environments really helps sometimes.

_'He'll wake up once the rain hits him.'_

Looking around I spotted a big tree with lots of shade and decided to wait there.

_'Haa..even I have to admit it's pretty hot. Why didn't I go ahead? There's a forest up there with a lot more shade and it's probably cooler. But I can't just leave him there all by himself. For all I know he might be eater by some crazy animal. There is something about this kid that makes me want to stay with him. Maybe it's his personality. He cares about his friends and he's a kind person. He will do everything he can to get what he wants and he never gives up. His determination and enthusiasum are some of his good traits.'_

Glancing over to Kenta _'Then there is his appearance. His green hair that really fits with his calm side, while his brown eyes show his caring and determined sides. He is also pretty short but it suits him, and he's not very muscular._

_God, why do I feel this way about him? I care about him a lot even though I'll never tell him because he'll think I'm weird. I hope he's alright.'_

Lookng back to the sky _'Here comes the rain.'_

**Kenta's P.O.V**

**Plop**

_'Huh?'_

**Plop-plop**

_'What the-'_

My eyes start opening, but as they do I notice something. My hair is soaked, and my clothes are sticking to me like super glue. Once my are fully opened and focused, I notice that its raining.

"When did- hold on. Ryuuga!"

I look around scared that I might've lost him, but sigh when I see him under a tree with his eyes closed. He suddenly turns and starts walkin away from me.

"Ryuuga wait!"

I get up quickly and run after him.

_'Why did he stay with me? It's not that I'm not glad, because I'm super happy! It's just that he could've went on without me. Hold on, does this mean that he actually cares about me?'_

Flushes a tinge of pink.

_'I-I mean I'm not only saying this b-because I l-like him because I-I do. The way he battles is pretty cool. Also his white hair with the red streak makes him look hot, and his dragon crown suits him. B-but I really love his slightly tanned, muscled body and his red eyes. His eyes are so sharp and ferocious that I-ACK! What am I saying?! This is Ryuuga I'm talking about. There's no way that he would like or even love me. Wait...Love?'_

**Click!** Blushes madly

_'OMG! I love Ryuuga! Why didn't I realise this before? Oh maann! There is no way I can tell Ryuuga.'_

"Oi. What's with you? Your face is all red."

My whole body twitches before I slowly and shyly look up into ferocious red eyes. I take a step back before stuttering,

"It-its nothing! I-I'm fine. You're j-just seeing t-things!"

Then I quickly walk ahead wih Ryuuga staring at my back.

"I definitly can't tell him." I mutter

**Normal P.O.V**

Stars lit up the night sky as our two bladers sat on a log near the fire that L-Drago had lit. Neither said anything as they quietly ate the fish that Ryuuga and L-Drago had caught. Ryuuga was acting as usual while Kenta was having a nervous breakdown.

_'Why am I so nervous?! I just need to act like usual and everything will be alright. If I continue this, Ryuuga will suspect something is wrong with me.'_

He glances at Ryuuga _'Gaaaahhh! If it's going to be like, than I have to tell him. I know I said that I wouldn't, but I have to get it out even if he rejects me! I'll go crazy if I don't! It'll be better to say it now than regret it later. Oh well, here goes.'_

"Um, Ryuu-"

"SHIT!"

"Ryuuga, what happened?" The younger asks while his eyes are wide in shock.

"Nothing." The older says while his face is twisted in pain.

"It's not nothing, now tell me what happened."

"Why do you care?"

"Uhh..."_ 'It's now or never.' _"B-because you're my friend."_ 'Crap! That's not what I wanted to say.' _Kenta thinks while looking at the ground.

"Is that the only reason?"

_'God, Ryuuga is so perceptive.'_ "Uh..no."

"Then what is it?" Ryuuga's face is now only centimeters away from Kenta's. Upon realizing this Kenta blushes deeply and stands up quickly, almost glaring at the ground to stop his tears from falling.

"I-I care b-because I l-l..l-love you!"

Ryuuga's face is filled with shock but Kenta doesn't see it. Afraid to hear the answer because he knows that Ryuuga will reject him, he starts to quickly walk away but is stopped by a hand on his wrist. Another hand then wraps around his waist.

The younger yelps as he is pulled backwards. He flushes furiously as he feels hot breath next to his ear.

"Why are you trying to leave before I say anything?" Ryuuga's voice is huskier than normal. Kenta feels himself melt in those strong, muscular arms before saying

"B-because I know t-that you don't feel the s-same." Kenta says while he is on the verge of letting his tears fall.

The hand around Kenta's wrist slowly lets go and joins the other around his waist. Together they hold the other blader in a warm and inviting embrace.

"How would you know that if I haven't said anything?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that maybe you should listen to people before you try to run away."

Kenta relaxes his body which he never knew was so tense. "So what is your answer?"

Ryuuga's arms tighten slightly "My answer is this." He than turns Kenta around in his lap with unimaginable speed and quickly covering Kenta's lip with his gently. The younger stiffens in shock, eyes wide, before his brain finally registers what is going on, and he closes his own eyes and kisses back. The kiss gentle and sweet, but tells Kenta everything he needs to know without hearing it.

They break apart a few seconds later, both a little out of breath." I love you too Kenta." Ryuuga says as he wipes a tear from the others cheek.

Kenta blinks before realizing that he is crying. He brings his hands up and wipes away the remaining tears, and gives Ryuuga his best smile.

"I didn't the 'Great Ryuuga' could be so gentle. Oh my, have I found Ryuuga's weakness?"

Ryuuga smirks mischieviously, showing one of his fangs. "I thought tou would've learned by now that the 'Great Ryuuga' is not gentle and has no weaknesses."

Ryuuga than attacked Kenta's lips brutally and pushed him to the ground, devouring the delicious load moan that came from the other's lips. Ryuuga's hands slid inside Kenta's shirt and glided over the skin with a ghost-like touch, earning him even more moans from the younger underneath him.

Kenta's hands on the other hand, were wrapped tightly around Ryuuga's neck keeping him in place. One hand holding around his neck, while the other was on Ryuuga's head, bringing him even closer to Kenta, and feeling through his white hair, occasionally grabbing and pulling some of the locks. They soon broke apart to get some much needed air.

"That's the Ryuuga I know." Kenta said while gasping for air. Ryuuga just smirked. "Oh and I just found out one of your weaknesses." The other now looked at him questionally as if saying 'What are you talking about?' Kenta just chuckled "Your weakness is me."

Ryuuga, now understanding what he meant smirked and said "How about round 2?"

"Sure, but before that, can I take off your crown? It kinda hurts when our foreheads are pressed together."

Ryuuga looks at Kenta seriously and Kenta starts to think he shouldn't have said that, but is reasured when Ryuuga nods slowly. Kenta smiled and carefully took the golden dragon crown off his head, and gently placed it on the ground.

His arms then went back to the others neck they slowly closed the gap between them. But Ryuuga caught Kenta off guard by swiftly moving in and smashing thier lips together. This caused Kenta to gasp and gave Ryuuga a chance to shove his tongue into Kenta's warm and wet cavarn.

"Ah..uh...Ryu-Ryuuga" Kenta moaned.

This turned Ryuuga on even more and started he started to search for his partner, while at the same time memorizing every corner of Kenta's mouth. His partner finally found, they started to battle it out for dominance.

"Un..Ry-Ryuuga..Ah"

"Kenta"

Kenta knew that he couldn't win but he tried the best that he could. In the end Ryuuga won and took the lead.

Hands were roaming wildly over each other, memorizing every place they touched but also making the same place hot.

They broke apart and Ryuuga started to place butterfly kisses from Kenta's mouth to his chin. He slowly moved up to his ear and whispered "Kenta"

Kenta shivered and gasped and gripped Ryuuga's back. He was feeling unbearibly hot which only got worse when Ryuuga moved to Kenta's neck and nipped at it. He then sucked on the same spot, causing it to turn beat red. Kenta felt like he was in heaven but was shook out of his dreamland by a rustling in the bushes. Apparently Ryuuga heard it to since he stopped look in the same direction.

Breathing ragid with slightly flushed faces, they got up and grabbed their beys, Ryuuga in front of Kenta to protect him if it was needed. Beyblades ready to launch, they waited as the rustling got louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, untill the source was shown.

A long-earred rabbit. It looked at them with freightened eyes than hopped away. The two boys blinked in shock than Kenta burst out laughing. Ryuuga looked at him in amuzement then smirked.

Kenta coming down from his laughing high said "Oh god, I thought it was a bear or something." Ryuuga grunted then looked away from the still chuckling kid.

"We should go to sleep anyways. It's late."

"Yeah."

Kenta watched as Ryuuga slowly picked up his crown and placed on his head, then layed down. Ryuuga closed his eyes for a little then opened them again since he felt he was being stared at. "Sigh...Come here, you can sleep here for tonight."

Kenta smiled wide enough to show his teeth before running over and jumping on Ryuuga. The older growled and shoved Kenta off of him. He then wrapped his arms around the youngers torso puling him into a warm embrace. "Got to sleep you brat, or I'll leave before you wake up."

"OK. Oh, I completely forgot. Why were you in pain earlier?"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on Ryuuga. I promise I won't laugh at you or tell anyone. Pleaseeee" Kenta gave him his best puppy dog look.

Ryuuga gave in from too much cuteness.

"Alright fine. But you better keep your promise." Kenta nods

"Sigh...I-I bit my tongue."

**I'm very sorry if the story was a bit bad. Please forgive me.**

**Please review!**


End file.
